Gone In A Flash
by BookAddiction24
Summary: We all heard Katniss' thoughts as she witnessed the many deaths, but what were they thinking? Did it really happen the way Katniss thought? Chapters are in different forms  poems, stories  and I will have to move around MANY of the chapters.
1. Clove

_Clove…_

_Yes. I've got her. I've finally got her._

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I taunt her. She moves around her mouth and spits a mix of blood and saliva on my face. "All right then. Let's get started."

I reach down and place the tip of the knife on her lip. I see a dot of blood, but I don't have much time to enjoy it, because suddenly, I feel hands grab me and dangle me a foot off the ground. It's Thresh.

He flips me around and flings me onto the ground.

He shouts in a voice so loud, I practically jump off the ground. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?"

I scramble back on all fours. I'm too scared to call for help. I'm just focusing on not being killed. "No! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" he demands to know. He realizes something else and I see more anger wash over his face. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I-" That's when I notice the stone. It's about the size of a small loaf of bread, and it's in his hand. That's when I loose it. "Cato! Cato!" I sound like a dying animal calling for any help it can get.

"Clove!" I hear Cato call, but he's too far away to help me. I hope he hurries.

He brings the rock down hard against my head, right on the temple. It's not bleeding, but I felt the intense force dent my skull, and that's when I know I _will_ die. I will _not_ win the Hunger Games. I will _not_ see my family ever again. I will _not_ live my life. I _am_ a victim of the Capitol.

I'm inhaling and exhaling rapidly, I let a low moan escape my lips, to go into the air, entertain the people, and be forgotten forever.

Thresh whirls around to the girl, but I don't pay attention. _I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad. I love you, Caser. I love you, Casy. Goodbye, everybody. Goodbye life._

"Clove!" Cato's voice comes again. It sounds like he sees me. He sees me dying.

The girl gets up and runs away. The big guy takes both the packs and runs.

"Cato, get the pack," I barely manage to say.

"Later," he cries. He begins to beg. "Stay with me. Just, stay with me, Clove." I shake my head lightly, and it feels as if someone is kicking me on the ground.

Cato is holding a spear, but he decides to stay with me, instead of getting the pack. I forgot one goodbye.

"Goodbye, Cato," I say, softly. "I love you." I say it before I even register it. I love Cato. I love Cato. I'm leaving Cato.

I leave, and hear the cannon go off in the distance.


	2. Foxface

Foxface…

My stomach

is rotting.

I feel

the pain.

I need food,

badly.

I would eat,

anything.

I hear him.

The boy from 12

I can hear him.

He has food,

berries,

The boy has berries.

While he's looking

In the bush,

I take some,

But they look strange.

I remember,

I remember the man,

In the training center,

He taught me.

This is nightlock,

If I eat it,

I'll die.

Most people

would put down

the berry,

right now.

Most people would try to win,

To live,

To survive,

To kill.

They wouldn't eat it.

But this world is horrible.

My mother

is abusive.

My father never

pays attention.

I hate this world.

I bring the berry,

next to my mouth.

"Dad,

I hope you're paying attention,

now.

I want

you,

to see,

what you caused."

I drop the berry

in my mouth,

And feel the effect,

instantly.

I leave,

my body,

on the ground.

I'm above it,

watching,

listening.

Listening to the cannon go off.

I hope my dad,

was watching,

me die.

* * *

**Yes, I know that the book said that she thought they were safe, but I feel like Foxface is very intelligent. I also realized that she had red hair, as did the avox, so maybe they came from the same district, like how people in the Seam look alike. I think the avox may have gotten the courage to finally leave her home after something bad happened, like maybe she had been considering doing it, then something occured and she just finally left. Maybe it was her family. **

**All in all, I felt like she was smart, and I felt like she had a reason. The book only said what Katniss _thought_ happened. So, maybe it happened differently. **

**Please don't comment about this not being in the book. **


End file.
